


Habit

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Brief Adventure, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: You counted the seconds -- inhale, hold, and exhale -- and felt your heartbeat begin to slow. In the distance the sound of a dog barking faded away. Your legs ached from your flight, and they trembled when you tried to stand.
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we do not strive for accuracy 😂

Night was falling. Falling and falling until it at last blanketed the city in darkness that was broken by light spilling from windows and signs. You sat alone in the shadow of an old rusty car, trying to breathe slowly. You counted the seconds -- inhale, hold, and exhale -- and felt your heartbeat begin to slow. In the distance the sound of a dog barking faded away. Your legs ached from your flight, and they trembled when you tried to stand. 

Something said your name. A thought flashed into your mind. Macavity? Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you whipped around, hair bristling. But the cat who emerged into the dim light wasn’t the Hidden Paw. 

“Munkustrap!” you said with a sigh of relief. “What are you doing here?” 

He gently touched a paw to yours. “It’s habit. Sometimes the kittens come here, and I have to make sure they’re not in trouble.” He looked at you keenly. “What happened?” 

“I, I was chased by a dog.” You hung your head, for some reason ashamed. 

The tabby’s eyes widened in concern. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, just scared.” You shuddered, tail drooping. 

With a sigh Munkustrap touched his forehead to yours for a moment. “I’m glad you’re safe,” he murmured. 

“Me too,” you laughed shakily. “Oh… By the way, where are we? I think I got lost while running.” 

His eyes smiled. “We’re only a block away from the junkyard.”

“Oh.” Your face fell. “It’ll be a long walk back home for me then.” 

Munkustrap shook his head. “Will your family be too worried if you’re gone for the night?” 

You swiveled your ears to the side, puzzled. “No, I’ve been out before.” 

“Good.” He steadied you when you stood. “Come with me then, no-one will notice if you stay in the back garden of where I live.” 

“But- are you sure?” 

“Yes,” he said firmly. “Follow me.” He walked slowly so you could keep up, and light from the streetlamps shone on his fur. 

Time passed as if in a dream, so it wasn’t long before you found yourself squeezing through a gap in a fence and standing in a small strip of garden behind a luxurious apartment building. 

“Here.” He guided you over to a small weeping Japanese maple. 

You collapsed beneath its bower of red-purple leaves. “Thank you,” you whispered gratefully. Already your eyes had begun to droop, and you yawned. 

“Of course.” He seemed slightly embarrassed that you thanked him. 

The chill night air made you shiver, and you curled up to keep yourself warm. “Well goodnight Munkustrap, I really can’t thank you enough…” 

He didn’t leave. Instead he stood there for a moment, hesitating. Then he sat down beside you. “It’s too cold to sleep out here, but I can’t bring you inside,” he said more to himself than to you. 

Already half asleep you shifted closer so your back was pressed against him. Your shivering abated slightly. 

Munkustrap blinked, considering. Cautiously he lay down beside you, not quite touching you. 

“Mmph,” you said as you rolled over and stretched out along his side. 

For a moment he was very still and stiff. Then slowly he laid his head against yours and let you hold him. He closed his eyes and found that he enjoyed the feeling of you beside him. 

“Munkustrap?” you questioned quietly. 

“Yes?” he sounded surprised that you were still awake. 

“Do I really have to go tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” he laughed. “You can’t stay here.” The rest of the sentence slipped out before he could think better of it, “as much as I’d like you to.” 

Now you were much more awake. “What?”

“Nothing.” He pulled back from you. 

“No, no I heard what you said, but,” you opened your eyes, “what do you mean?” 

Munkustrap was silent; for once unsure of what to say.

Your heart was racing again as you decided to take a chance. You leaned in and nuzzled your head against his cheek, then gently touched your nose to his. You met his eyes -- hoping. 

He sighed, a happy relieved smile curving his lips. He drew closer and kissed you; briefly but tenderly. 

Together you slept until dawn.


End file.
